Sickness, Worry and True Love
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: What happens if Misty gets sick? What happens if there is no cure? What is Ash hiding? and will true feelings come out? Find out all this and more if you read on!
1. Part 1

****

Sickness, Worry and True Love – Part 1

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN

Rating – PG-13

Description – What if Misty has a terrible disease? What if it is non-curable? Will true feelings come out? And what is Ash hiding? Read on to find out.

****

Note - This story is set anytime you like it to be, just Ash is not a Pokémon Master. Brock or Tracey won't be in this fic (unless I decide to bring them in) and the Pokémon won't have much of a role. It is mainly just about our fave couple. 

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call", blared the phone as Ash picked it up.

"Hello, this is Ash Ketchum speaking", he said.

"Ash?" said a weak voice at the other end of the phone.

"Misty? Is that you? Hold on let me turn the video phone on", he said.

He pressed the button to activate the video and an image of Misty appeared. She was as pale as a sheet and looked as if she was going to faint.

"Misty!?!?! What's wrong? What happened?" he almost yelled, concerned.

"Ash", she said even weaker, "I need to talk to you, and I need to get away from here. Please could I come to your house and explain everything?"

"Of course Misty, I'll send Charizard right over", he said.

"Thankyou Ash", she replied, and hung up.

Ash hung up the phone and sent out Charizard, "Charizard, Go!"

"Char char!!!!!" Charizard growled.

"Charizard, I need you to go to Cerulean City and pick Misty up for me. And make sure you bring her straight here", Ash explained.

Charizard nodded, and flew straight out of the house. 

Ash went into his backyard where Pikachu was playing with the other Pokémon. He sat on the grass and Pikachu walked over to him.

(Note: I am just going to write the Pokémon as talking like people, instead of including the pika pika/toge toge etc)

"Ash, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked

"Misty just rang", Ash said and he looked at the grass, seeming to be deep in thought.

"And? What did she say to you? I thought you'd be happy she rang" Pikachu said.

"She, she said that she needs to tell me something, she's coming here now but………." Ash said.

"But what?" Pikachu answered.

"She didn't look well Pikachu. She looked really sick, as pale as a sheet. And she sounded so weak", Ash explained.

"She did? Well, maybe she just, doesn't feel well", Pikachu said.

"But why would she want to talk to me so urgently?" Ash asked.

But in reply, Ash heard the low roar of Charizard as it pulled down in front of him. He ran up to it and helped Misty off. She let him guide her into the house, and they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Misty, you look so sick, are you ok?" Ash asked, concerned.

All of a sudden, Misty burst into tears.

"Misty! What's wrong?" he said.

"Ok", she said as she dried her eyes, "Let me explain everything".

Ash nodded and listened as Misty told him the whole story.

"Well, the other day our doctor rang home. And, he told my sister that he had found something on our medical records. Something bad. You see, my mother, she died at childbirth. She died when she gave birth to me. Nobody knew what she died of. They just assumed that it was the way I came out of her system. But it turns out it wasn't. Ash, my mother had a disease, called Tuberculosis Type A. That is what she died of. And unfortunately for me, it's hereditary. I looked at the symptoms Ash, I have them all. I have the disease. And I am going to die", she finished as she burst into tears once again.

Ash put his arms around her to comfort her and she cried into his shirt. 

"Misty, it's ok, there is no proof that you have the disease. Heaps of people get sick like you are. I tell you what, we'll go to my doctor and you can take a test. That will prove you wrong", Ash said.

Misty nodded, "Thankyou Ash. I didn't want to go back to the doctor in Cerulean. And my sisters were pushing me to go there", she said, drying her eyes.

"Ok Misty. Just let me go and tell Pikachu and the others that I'm going", he said.

Misty nodded again and rested on the couch. All of a sudden, everything went black.

When Ash came back into the living room, he saw Misty lying on the couch unconscious.

"Misty!?!?!?!?", he cried.

He ran over to her, "Misty, answer me". But he got no answer. Ash didn't know what to do. She must've just blacked out. He was panicking, when all of a sudden, he felt her stir. 

"Misty, are you ok?" he said, relieved.

"Ash, what happened?" she said weakly.

Ash picked her up, "C'mon Misty, we are going to the doctors".

Ash called Charizard inside, "Charizard, could you please take us to the doctors surgery?" 

Charizard nodded and urged for them to get on his back. Ash helped Misty up and then got up himself.

"Hold on Misty", he warned.

"Onto what?" she asked.

But before he could answer, Charizard took off, and Misty threw her arms around Ash's waist. They both blushed but had no choice but to hold on. 

Ash and Misty walked inside the doctor's office. Ash had to support her, as she couldn't walk very well. 

Ash walked up to the counter, "Excuse me, could I we please see the doctor?" 

"Sure, you'll just have to wait over there in the waiting room until she's finished", the secretary said, while directing where to go.

Ash nodded and led Misty over to the waiting room. They sat on a couch thoughtfully. 

'I know I have that disease. I just know it. What am I going to do? I don't want to die. And I have to tell Ash how I feel. Oh no, here come the tears', thought Misty, as she started crying.

"Misty, please don't cry, you are gonna be fine", Ash said.

"No, you don't know that Ash, you don't know", she said.

Ash took her in his arms and hugged her. 

'She can't be sick, she just can't. I have been through this before, I can't be loosing another person to this stupid disease. I don't care what I have to do, if she has this disease, she is not going to die of it. She just isn't!' Ash thought.

"Misty Waterflower", said the secretary, "The doctor will see you now".

Misty got up and walked into the room, while Ash stayed in the waiting room nervously.

"Hello Misty, are you new here?" the doctor said.

"Well, kind of. My friend, Ash Ketchum brought me to you", she replied.

"Oh yes, I know Ash. Well, I am Dr. Katie Reeves. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor said.

"Ok, you see, my mother died giving birth to me, 14 years ago. Nobody knew what caused it. But just now my normal doctor back home found out that my mother actually died of a disease", Misty said.

"I am sorry to hear that Misty. What was the disease called?" Dr. Reeves said.

"It was called Tuberculosis, type A. and they said that it was hereditary. And I have all the symptoms. Dr. Reeves do I have the disease? And am I going to die?" Misty asked as she once again, started crying.

"It's ok Misty. I must say, you do seem to look a bit sick, but in a number of these cases it's just a fever, and nothing else. There are a number of tests we can do to determine if you have TB or not. The easiest is a blood test".

Misty dried her eyes and nodded.

"Now, I'll just get the injection", she said as she walked into an adjoining room. When she came back she had with her a medium sized needle. 

"Now Misty", she said, "You will just feel a tiny prick in your arm ok?" Dr. Reeves assured.

"Ok", Misty nodded.

Dr. Reeves put the needle into Misty's arm and drew blood. 

"Ok, done", the doctor said.

"How long until the results will be ready Dr.?" Misty asked.

"Well, if I speed them up for you they will be ready in about half an hour". 

Misty nodded and walked out of the room.

Ash was waiting patiently in the waiting room when Misty walked in. 

"Misty are you ok?" he said as he ran up to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok", she said, "Dr. Reeves gave me a blood test, she said the results would be ready in half an hour. So, do you mind if, if we wait".

"Yeah Mist, that's fine. And don't worry, you are going to be fine", he assured her.

Misty just lowered her head and sat down with him.

'What is going to happen to me?' she thought, 'I am going to die, go away forever, and all without anyone knowing how I feel about Ash. But I cannot tell him, he doesn't feel the same, what am I gonna do???' 

Ash and Misty sat in the waiting room thinking for what seemed like eternity. Ash wanted so much to hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. But he couldn't. All he could do was hope…..

"Misty, you can come in now", Dr. Reeves said, interrupting Ash's train of thought.

Misty got up, "Ash, would you come with me? I'm scared".

"Sure Mist", he said.

They walked inside the doctors office and sat down. 

"Now Misty, the tests have come back".

"What are they doctor, please tell me I am ok", she said hopefully.

"Misty, um, how can I put this? I am very, very sorry, but, but you have Tuberculosis, type A".

That is the end of part one. There will be many parts to this story. I think this part was a bit bo-ring but it will get better, I promise! 

~AshyGirl


	2. Part 2

****

Sickness, Worry and True Love – Part 2

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN

Rating – PG

Note: Ok, you have to read the last part to get what's going on, but as you should know, Misty has just found out that she has TBA. I will repeat the last line so it makes sense. J

"Misty, um, how can I put this? I am very, very sorry, but, but you have Tuberculosis, type A".

Misty burst into tears.

"I knew it, it knew it, I have it and I'm going to die", she wailed.

Ash was shocked, 'How can I be going through this again?' he thought, and he hugged Misty.

"Now Misty, I know this is hard for you. But I am going to have to explain to you everything about this disease", Dr. Reeves said.

But Misty didn't listen. She got up, and ran out of the office. 

"Misty!" Ash cried.

"No Ash, let her go, she probably wants some time alone", Dr. Reeves said.

"Now, I don't think you need to know anything else about TBA do you?" she said.

"There is still no cure?" he asked.

"No Ash, I am very sorry", she answered.

Ash put his head down, fighting back tears. And he ran out of the room, after Misty.

Misty was sitting down near the place where her and Ash first met. 'What am I going to do? I should just kill myself now and get it over and done with. But first I have to tell Ash how I feel. Oh, why did this have to happen?' she thought.

At that moment, Ash ran over.

"Ash, how did you find me", Misty said.

"I knew you'd be here", he replied.

Ash sat down next to her.

"Misty, you have to go the hospital", he said.

"I can't Ash. I hate hospitals".

"Why? Misty if you go there you'll live longer".

"But I don't want to live any more Ash. I know there is no cure to this disease. I know I am going to die. Why not save myself all the pain and just get it over and done with", she said as she once again started crying. 

"Oh Misty, you aren't going to die", he said as he put his arm around her.

"How do you know that Ash. You don't have the disease. You don't know how I feel".

"But I do, kinda".

"How?"

"Well Misty, I have a little sister, her name is Tiffany and she is just 7 years old. Nobody knows about her because she has been in the hospital all her life and mom doesn't want anyone to know.The child protection agency threatened to take her away from mom a little while ago. Misty she has TBA. She has had it since she was born. I know there is no cure, but the hospital has been looking after her very good. They say that she won't live much longer, but look how long she did live. Misty if you go to the hospital they'll be able to look after you until they find a cure, which they are very close to finding, and then you'll be fine. I can't loose another person to this disease Misty. I already have almost lost my little sister", he said as tears fell down his face.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry".

"No, it's ok", he wiped his face.

"C'mon Misty. Let me take you there. You look so weak, I don't know how you can even talk".

Misty nodded, "Ok Ash. I'll do it for you".

Ash forced a smile and helped her up. They then walked slowly to the hospital, Ash holding her in his arms to support her.  


"Ah, so you have come back", Dr. Reeves said.

"Yes. Please get her a room right away Dr." Ash said.

Misty was even weaker now. She could barely even stand up. She was put in a wheelchair and led to a room. It was a typical hospital room. White white and white. 

"Now Misty, you will be in here from now until you get better", explained the doctor.

Misty nodded, as she was helped onto the bed.

"And Ash, Tiffany is just down the hall. I'm sure she will be happy to see you", Dr. Reeves said as she walked out the door, "Oh, and Misty, I'd like you to get some sleep. You need all the energy you can get to get through this".

Ash walked up to Misty's bed.

"Misty, you should get some sleep. You need lots of energy, just like the doctor said. I am going to see Tiffany and I'll be back when you wake up ok?" Ash said.

"Ok Ash", she replied.

Ash walked down the hall into where the doctor had directed. He entered the room to see a small girl, about the age of 7, laying on a bed, hooked up to so many machines that you could hardly see her. She had long, black hair and dark eyes, just like Ash. 

"Tiffany, are you awake?" he said quietly.

The small, frail girl looked up and cried, "Ash!!!!! Ash you're back!!"

Ash gave a weak smile. "And I see you're still your old self".

He went and sat next to her.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Ok, they still haven't found a cure".

"Oh", Ash said, lowering his head.

"Ash why are you here? Shouldn't you be training?" she asked her brother.

Ash felt a tear in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. 

"Well, you see, a friend of mine has TBA".

"Oh no Ash".

"Yeah, but she is going to pull through, and so are you as soon as they find a cure".

"I hope so", she said.

Ash and Tiffany talked for about an hour. Then Ash snuck out to call Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are ya there buddy?" Ash asked as someone picked up the phone.

"No honey it's me", Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Mom! What are you doing home so quick?" Ash asked.

"Well, the cruise had to be cut short. There is some bad weather coming. Where are you Ash?"

"I'm at the hospital".

"What! What are you doing there? Did something happen to you, or Tiffany?" 

"No, we're both ok".

"Well then what's wrong?"

"It's Misty mom. She, she has TBA".

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry honey".

Ash lowered his head, "So I am going to stay here with her tonight. Could you please tell Pikachu that everything is fine".

"Sure honey. And Ash".

"Yes".

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine".

Ash sighed and hung up the phone.

Ash walked into the room where Misty was staying in. She was lying in bed with her eyes open. Just looking at the ceiling. She didn't have many machined hooked up to her yet. Just the heart and pulse monitor. But Ash knew that was soon to come.

"Misty".

"Who's there?" she asked as she sat up, "Oh, hi Ash".

Ash smiled and sat next to her.

"Ash", she said quietly.

"Yeah Mist?"

"I am going to die aren't I?"

"What! No Misty of course you're not".

"I can face the truth Ash".

"You aren't going to die Misty", he answered, "And I don't want to hear another thing about it".

Misty looked at him, straight into his eyes. 'I could get lost in his eyes. I don't want to leave him, ever. But my fate only becomes clearer every minute as I get weaker. And there's nothing I can do about it', she thought.

Weeks passed and both Misty and Tiffany grew weaker than before. Tiffany had blacked out a couple of times, but Misty was still fighting. One morning Ash came to the hospital and walked up to Misty's room. There was a doctor in there. Ash ran up to him, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Dr. what is going on?"

"This young girl is getting weaker by the minute. She has just fallen unconscious".

"She's going to be ok isn't she? I mean, she'll be fine until they find a cure won't she?"

"I'm sorry Ash. But these types of cases are unpredictable. I'm afraid I cannot tell you whether she is going to live".

"No! She will be fine! She has to be I won't loose her!" 

"You have to get a-hold of yourself Ash. You cannot let this ruin your life".

"But without her I have no life".

The doctor gave him a worried look and walked out of the room. Ash sat next to Misty.

"Misty, you have to wake up. Please wake up Mist. Please. Ash put his head on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

"Young man, excuse me young man".

"Huh?" Ash grumbled.

"Young man you fell asleep. Your friend's awake".

"Misty!"

The man left Ash in the room. 

"Misty, I'm so happy you woke up".

"I'm sorry I worried you Ash. I didn't know you cared so much".

"I, ah, of course I care Misty you're my closest friend".

'A friend. Is that all he sees me as? I guess he doesn't love me. I did all that fighting for nothing', Misty thought.

Ash left Misty to rest for the rest of the day.

The next day when Ash came back he saw his mother sitting there crying.

"Mom, what's wrong mom what happened?"

"Ash it's Tiffany. She, she died overnight".

Ash was frozen. He had never lost anyone close to him before. He sat down next to his mother and she cradled him. He cried and cried and cried. 

"I have to go and see Misty, mom", he said, drying his eyes.

"Ok honey. And don't worry, everything will be fine".

"Ash gave his mother a frown and walked to Misty's room.

When he got to Misty's room she was not there.

"Excuse me nurse. Where is the girl that was in this room?" Ash asked a nearby nurse, worried that something had happened to her.

"Oh, the young red head. She has been taken to the emergency room".

"WHAT! Why? What has happened to her?"

"I'm sorry young man, but I don't know".

Ash nodded and ran down the hallway. He followed the directions to the ER. When he got there, there was doctors surrounding the stretcher. He ran inside and was automatically pushed back by a doctor.

"I'm sorry young man, but you can't come in here".

"But…".

"No buts, get out".

"Please, please just tell me what is going on".

"I'm sorry. But you have to leave".

Ash was walking out the door when he heard the head doctor yell out, "We're loosing her!"

Ash ran back up to a doctor.

"She's dying isn't she?!"

He was pulled to the side by Dr. Reeves.

"Dr. tell me what's going on please", Ash asked, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Ash. But we're loosing her. And there's nothing we can do about it any more".

End Part 2

HAHA did I leave you with a cliffhanger or what? I will start the next part now, and, depending on how much homework I get this week, it should be up by the weekend. Hope you are enjoying it. Plz review.

Thankyou

~AshyGirl


	3. Part 3

****

Sickness, Worry and True Love – Part 3

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN

Rating – PG13

Note – Ok, this is the second to last part of this fic I think. Make sure you read the other 2 parts before this one. I will, again, repeat the last line so that it makes sense.

"I'm sorry Ash, but we're loosing her. And there's nothing we can do about it any more", Dr. Reeves said.

"No", Ash whispered.

"I'm sorry Ash".

"No, you don't understand. I can't loose her! I won't!" Ash cried as he tried to get past the doctor. 

"Ash you have to get a-hold of yourself", the doctor said.

"No no no no no no. Please doctor, please you have to do everything you possibly can. She has to live please", Ash said as he collapsed on the floor crying.

Dr. Reeves gave him a worried look.

"Please, let me try to bring her into consciousness", Ash demanded.

"How?"

"I can do it, I know I can. Just please let me try!"

"Ok", Dr. Reeves decided to let the poor boy give it a shot, "EVERYONE! Please let this boy try something".

The doctors protested, saying that a 14 year old boy could never bring back someone into consciousness. But Ash ignored them, and went up to Misty's bedside. He held her hand, and in tears talked to her.

"Misty. Misty please come back to me. I know I have been mean to you. I know I have made you feel that I hated you. But it was never true. Misty I love you. I have always loved you. But I never told you because I didn't know if you felt the same way. Please Misty, even if you don't love me back I need you. I cannot live my life without you", he said in tears.

The heart monitor didn't change. She had flat lined.

"Misty! No please don't do this to me. You can't. I love you. I will always love you. All you need to do is fight this and then we will be together forever. Please Misty, please come back to me".

The piercing sound of the monitors flat line sound went on. But then,all of a sudden, the heart monitor picked up a steady pace.

"It's a miracle, she's alive", said one of the nurses.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked up at the monitor.

All of a sudden Misty's eyes started to flutter, and a small groaning sound was heard.

"C'mon Misty you can't do it", Ash pleaded.

Misty's eyes slowly opened and she gave a weak smile. 

"Ash", she whispered.

"Misty", he whispered back.

"Ash my time is limited".

"What do you mean, you came back to me".

"Yes, but the angel said that I could only come back for a couple of minutes".

"What?"

"I have already died Ash. But the angel said I could come back to say goodbye to you".

"No Misty. You will stay here with me".

"I heard what you said. And before I go again I just have to say. I love you too Ash. More than anything in the world".

"Misty, please don't leave me. I love you. We have so much ahead of us".

"I'm sorry Ash. But this is my destiny. I have to go back to heaven.

They were both crying now.

"No Misty please. I'll do anything".

"Goodbye Ash. I will be with you, I will love you, forever".

"Misty! No, please don't go. I have already lost my sister I can't loose you too".

Ash leant down and kissed Misty on the lips. A kiss of passion. The same kiss that they had been waiting for since they were 10 years old. Then Ash felt her go limp, and he heard the monitor make that horrible screeching noise. Ash pulled his head up. She was dead. 

"No……." Ash started to cry once again, Please. You brought her back once you can do it again. Please please do it for me".

Dr. Reeves came up and put her hand on Ash's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Ash. But there's nothing we can do".

Ash couldn't take it any more. He got up, and ran. He ran out of the room past his mum. 

"Ash, what's wrong honey!" she called. But he didn't listen. He ran, straight home. Ignoring the piercing wind slapping his face. Ignoring the rain that pelted down on him, the thunder that he could hear in the distance and the lightning that brightened up the dull sky. He got into the house, only to have a very excited Pikachu run up to him.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu pika pika Ash, you're home, where's Misty?"

Ash ignored the small mouse at his feet and ran straight up to his room. He grabbed a CD and threw it into the CD player. Then he turned it up full blast so he couldn't hear Pikachu calling him, and his mum, who had just got home, begging him to come out. Ash laid on his bed and looked out the window. He hadn't cried yet, for the reality that Misty was never coming back hadn't struck him yet. But it was the song that was playing that brought him back, and made him realize what was going on.

__

Sitting by the window

Singing songs of love

Wishing you were here

Because the memory's not enough

Wear my mask in silence

Pretending I'm alright

If you could see then you would be

Here standing by my side

It may be hard to believe

But girl you're the only one I need

It may be hard along the way

It's this feeling I get

When blue skies turn to gray

Feels like I'm walking in the rain

I find myself trying to wash away the pain

Cause I need you to give me some shelter

Cause I'm fading away

And baby I'm walking in the rain

Every single hour

Of every single day

I need to cry, my eyes are dry

I've cried my tears away

Can't help but remember

How you made me feel

You dressed my soul and made me whole

You made my life complete

It may be hard to believe

But girl you're the only one I need

It may be hard along the way

It's this feeling I get 

When blue skies turn to gray

Feels like I'm walking in the rain

I find myself trying to wash away the pain

Cause I need you to give me some shelter

Cause I'm fading away

And baby I'm walking in the rain

Of all we've said and done

Remains the memories 

Of days when life was fun

But now when you are gone

I sit alone to watch

The setting of the sun

Feels like I'm walking in the rain

I find myself trying to wash away the pain

Cause I need you to give me some shelter

Cause I'm fading away

And baby I'm walking in the rain

I said baby I'm walking in the rain

Ash couldn't take it any more. He put his head in his hands and cried. He cried for everything. He let it all out. Ash stayed in his room for about 4 days. His mother put food next to the door and every once and a while he would open the door and get it. He just sat in his room and thought.

__

'I want to die. I want to be with Misty. Why did this have to happen? Why why why? It's all my fault. If I had noticed that she was sick earlier then maybe she could have gotten better. Misty. That name will haunt me forever. I just think of her name and I can see her. I can see what we could have had if she had lived. And I can see our life, together forever. I miss her so much. But what can I do about it? Nothing'.

All of a sudden, one day, Ash's mum came to his door and knocked.

"Ash", she called.

Ash didn't answer.

"Ash, um, Misty's funeral is today. Are you coming?" she said just loud enough for Ash to hear.

__

'Misty's funeral. Oh no, how can I go? How can I show my face to all those people? I can't I just can't', Ash thought.

"Ash, I'm sure Misty will want you to be there. Please come. Do it for her".

Mrs. Ketchum waited a few minutes and Ash emerged from his room. He had cleaned himself up a bit (he has a bathroom in his room in case you were wondering) but his eyes were still red from crying. And he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh Ash", his mum cried as she hugged him.

Ash was silent the whole way to Cerulean City, where Misty would be buried. The funeral went by. He didn't cry. All his crying had already been done. There were heaps of people there. Her sisters were already there, they hadn't watched her die, but were still very upset. Lots of Misty's family was there. Although Ash didn't see anyone that looked like her parents. Brooke and Snap were there. They had come over before to say sorry. And lastly was Team Rocket. Meowth, Jessie and James were there. In their TR uniforms. They didn't stay for the funeral, just to see Ash. They had given him a single red rose, and then ran off. 

It came time for people to speak about Misty's life. And after the priest had said something, he asked Ash to speak.

Ash was stunned, he couldn't move. His mum helped him up and he walked to the front of the crowd.

"Well. Let's see", he said quietly as if he was about to burst into tears, "Misty and I met when she fished me out of a river on the first day of my Pokémon journey. She was with me from day one. I don't know what I'd have done without her. She always cheered me on no matter what and she was always there for me. Sure, we fought a lot. We even acted like we hated each other. But inside I know, I know that she is very important to me. And it wasn't till when she was dying that……that….., we let our true feelings out and admitted that we loved each other. I only wish she was still here. I think of the life we could have had and I wish she was still here with me. I love you Misty", he finished as he burst into tears. 

Ash stepped down, crying. Then he ran.

'_I can't take this. Everybody looking at me as though everything's going to be all right. Well it's not! Nothing will be all right. Misty's gone. My life is gone'_, Ash thought. 

Ash heard the fading sounds of Pikachu calling him to come back, but ignored them. He ran into the forest. Not knowing where he was going, but not caring. It started to rain. Heavy. But Ash didn't stop. The heavy droplets fell on his face, blurring the view. But he didn't stop. The fog created it hard for him to see. And he could hear thunder in the background. All of a sudden, there was a mountain. Ash slipped, right over it. It was wet and slippery and he couldn't hold on. 

__

'Why am I even holding on? I can just let go and all my troubles will be solved. Nobody will care, my life would be nothing on this planet anyway. No, I can't do that. I have to carry on with Pokémon training for Misty. I have to get back up', Ash thought. 

He tried to pull himself up but to no avail. Then, he finally got up, but a huge gust of wind pushed him back. He tried to grip a rock but slipped. Ash fell down the cliff. He screamed for his life but it didn't help. Nobody could save him now. 

The next morning the headlines in the paper read: **Pokémon trainer from Pallet found dead.**

Done. This will NOT BE THE LAST PART!!!!!!!! So don't go and give me bad reviews because Ash died ans nothing can happen now. Remember, this is an AAMRN and the romance is yet to come.The song is used was 'Walking in the rain' by a1. The next part is coming up soon. Give me about half a week! Plz review. Thankyou. 

~AshyGirl

__


	4. Part 4

****

Title – Sickness, Worry and True Love – Part 4

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN

Rating – PG

Note – This is the final part in the mini-series. Make sure you have read the other parts of the story before this one, or you won't get a thing I am talking about. Hope ya like it! J

**__**

Pokémon trainer from Pallet found dead!

The day after his first love's funeral, Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town was found dead at the foot of a cliff. Police still don't know what happened. They can only suspect two things. The massive storm pushed him off the cliff and he couldn't hold on. Or he killed himself because of his girlfriend's death. Ash Ketchum's funeral will be held a week from today at the Pallet Town Cemetery.

The headlines in every newspaper in every city held an article about Ash's death. Everybody mourned. Pikachu was hidden away in Ash's room. All of his Pokémon were shocked. And his mum was more saddened than anyone was. For she had lost her whole family. 

Meanwhile, Ash woke up to a blinding white light.

"Wh, where am I?" he said quietly.

"You are in heaven Ash", spoke a familiar voice.

'Why am I wearing these weird clothes?' Ash thought as he looked at what he was wearing. White pants and a white top with white shoes.

"Who, who's there", he said as he forced himself up.

"It's me Ash".

"Misty?"

"Yes", said Misty as she appeared from behind a cloud. She was wearing a long white flowing dress, and white shoes. Her hair was let down and a diamente clip was holding it in place.

"No, you are dead, this can't be happening. I am dreaming aren't I?" Ash said as he started to run.

"Ash, wait, you are dead too".

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Ash you fell off a cliff and came here", she explained.

"But………".

"Ash, we're angels".

"No, how can I be dead. I have so many badges to win, so many Pokémon to catch.", he said as he sat down. He started to cry.

"Ash don't cry please. This is a great place. We can even go down to earth and see what is happening. And I am so happy we can finally be together", she said as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"You mean, you're here too? So you can stay here with me?" he said hopefully.

"Yes of course I can".

"Oh Misty, I am so happy. I love you so much".

"I love you too Ash. More than anything in the whole wide world".

Their lips got closer, and closer, until they finally touched. They kissed, a long, passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted it to end. Finally, Ash broke it off.

"Gee Misty, you're a great kisser".

"You're not so bad yourself".

Misty and Ash held each other, never wanting the moment to end. 

__

You and I, cannot hide

The love we feel inside

The words we need to say

I feel that I

Have always walked alone

But now that you're here with me

There'll always be 

A place where I can go

Suddenly our destiny has

Started to unfold

When you're next to me

I can see

The greatest story love has ever told

Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel

How can it be true?

Somebody to keep the dream alive

The dream I found in you

I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me

But when we touch

I realize

That I've found my place in heaven by your side

I could fly, when you smile

I'd walk a thousand miles

To hear you call my name

Now that I

Have finally found the one

Who will be there for me

Eternally

My everlasting sun

Suddenly our destiny has

Started to unfold

When you're next to me

I can see

The greatest story love has ever told

Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel

How can it be true?

Somebody to keep the dream alive

The dream I found in you

I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me

But when we touch

I realize

That I've found my place in heaven by your side

That I've found my place in heaven by your side

Heaven by your side

Heaven by your side

Heaven by your side

When you're next to me

I can see

The greatest story love has ever told

Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel

How can it be true?

Somebody to keep the dream alive

The dream I found in you

I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me

But when we touch

I realize

That I've found my place in heaven by your side

Now my love is blessed with the love of an angel

(How can it be true?)

Somebody to keep the dream alive

(The dream I've found in you)

I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me

But when we touch

I realize

That I've found my place in heaven by your side.

So Ash and Misty are finally together, and happy. Even though the rest of the world will mourn both of their deaths they will be happy that the two of them are together. They have been through a period of Sickness, Worry and True Love.

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it. I put a lot of time thinking how to word things in this bit. And I know it's short, but it is still as sweet as I could get it. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for sticking by me and supporting me through this fic. I really really hope you liked it! The song I used was 'Heaven By Your Side' by A1 (A1 ROCK)

Thankyou again

~AshyGirl


End file.
